Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves
Got the waves at chapter 225, level 10 at chapter 552 Summary It was a technique which trained up the body through gravitational forces. Everything in the world was affected by gravitational forces. At every single moment, the human body would be tied down by it, and till now, to the people in Miracle World, it was still thought to be caused by ether particles. Therefore, the Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves allowed one to adjust gravitational forces through ether particles, making use of the gravitational forces acting on one's body to circulate Waves endlessly for twenty-four hours a day. The Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves could tap into gravitational forces in order to boost one's powers greatly. It was as if the practitioner would be able to solidify the tremendous amount of gravitational forces in one's body. With this, every single movement would carry the powers to be able to overturn rivers and seas, and the person would be able to, during a battle, suddenly and explosively boost and control the gravitational forces acting on the objects around oneself. As this was the strongest gravitational force in the universe, if one were to cultivate it to the highest level in the Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves, they would be able to tear apart mountains, break through the oceans, or could even possibly twist time and space. Abilities '- I'ncreased 10 points in strength, 3 points in agility, 3 points in reaction, 3 points in endurance, and 3 points in flexibility. Just in terms of the attributes, with the Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves enhancing his body through gravitational forces, it had far surpassed the Sonido Sword Zephyr Waves. Cultivating the Prodigious Astral Divine Powers allowed one to control gravity, which meant one would even be able to fly. At level 1, the Prodigious Astral Divine Powers only allowed one to float. One would have to reach at least level 5 to be able to fly. The Prodigious Astral Divine Powers allowed one to perform Terra Ingurgitation, which in turn allowed one to absorb all the gravity from the objects within the distance of a couple of kilometers. One would then be able to add them onto oneself, frantically adding on to one's own powers. This meant that if a house had a million tons—if Fang Xingjian absorbed the gravitational force acting on the house, he would be able to punch out with a power of a million tons. Level 1 Prodigious Astral Divine Powers allowed one to absorb gravitational forces within a kilometer radius, while level 2 allowed two kilometers, and level 10 allowed ten kilometers. The ability to absorb the gravitational forces within a ten-kilometer radius meant that the area would all be turned into an area with zero gravity. This gravitational force which had disappeared could then be used by Fang Xingjian. It was like each punch or kick would be able to smash down with a force as heavy as a mountain or sea.